


Перерыв

by Luchiana



Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: F/M, Vignette
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-18
Updated: 2010-10-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23404966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana/pseuds/Luchiana
Summary: У Шо есть минутка на кофе.
Relationships: Fuwa Sho/Mogami Kyoko
Kudos: 2





	Перерыв

Шум и суета. Перерыв между сценами. Пока в пластиковый стаканчик льется эспрессо, Шотаро разглядывает немудреный ассортимент торгового автомата. Взгляд непроизвольно задерживается на небольшом кексе в золотистой обертке. «Медовый укус», — гласит его название, а забавная пчелка в кепке игриво подмигивает на фоне сот. Шо вглядывается в блестящую упаковку и чуть сводит брови. Почему-то этот цвет не дает ему покоя. Он перебирает в памяти все, что только может вспомнить желтого, оранжевого и золотистого, но смутное беспокойство не проходит.

От неуместных мыслей его отвлекает громкий звук: автомат дает понять, что его кофе готов.

— Шо, через десять минут начинаем, поторопись!

— Хорошо.

Шо подносит стаканчик к губам, но обжигается, не успев сделать глотка. Смотрит на кофе и чувствует, как возвращается отступившее было чувство тревоги.

«Да что такое, в конце концов! Это же просто кофе!»

Осторожный глоток.

«Слишком сладкий кофе. Как давно я не пил хорошего, вкусного кофе…» — думает с тоской, болтает стаканчик, выпивает его залпом и возвращается на съемочную площадку: еще три сцены, и клип будет снят.

— Шо, подними меч повыше и запрокинь голову.

Застывает в неестественной позе, прикрыв на мгновение глаза.

«Ах, да! Только Кёко всегда угадывала, сколько сахара положить!» — пронзает молнией мысль.

— Сцена десять: «Спасение».

Перед глазами на миг возникает улыбающееся лицо с золотисто-медовыми…

«Глаза!» — осеняет его. — «Кёко…»

— Мотор!

И день продолжил идти своим чередом.


End file.
